


We Were Wombmates

by Brook182



Series: Modern AU (Warriors Edition) [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Modern AU, linkle is his older twin sister, the guy has five sisters, warrior is the baby of the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Summary: The gang visit Warrior’s family and notice a few similarities between Warrior and the youngest sister.
Series: Modern AU (Warriors Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	We Were Wombmates

The gang pulled up to a lavish pad tucked away in the mountains on the northern side of Hyrule; the residence of Warrior’s noble family.

The Links were excited to finally meet all of Warrior’s many sisters.

“So how many siblings do you have, ” Wind asked.

“Hmm, I don’t know. I lose track, ” Warrior replied with a shrug. His comrades looked dumbfounded before he replied with a serious response, “I’m just kidding. I have 5 sisters, triplets and twins. I’m the youngest.”

Legend snorted. “Never pegged you as a baby brother.”

Warrior rolled his eyes and got out of Wild’s beaten up Volkswagen Minivan.

Before he had the chance to ring the doorbell a beautiful tall, blonde woman yanked the door open and pulled Warrior in for a hug.

“My baby brother’s finally home, ” she squeezed into his shoulder. “Alexa, Emilia, Ophelia, get over here now. Linnie’s back!”

Warrior groaned as he hugged his sister. “Janette, I told you to stop calling me that years ago.”

“And did I ever stop,” she teased, pulling away and looking into Warrior’s eyes with a smirk.

Warrior sighed, “no,” he pouted. “Janette, I’m not a baby.”

“Aw, ” Janette cooed, “this is so sad. Alexa, play Despacito, ” she called into the house.

A few seconds later the popular song began blaring through the speakers and Warrior groaned once more while his friends and sisters laughed at his expense.

One by one, three beautiful girls came rushing down the stairs over to the front door. “Link!” They said in unison. They tackled Warrior in a crushing hug and he nearly toppled into his friends.

“Hey, guys. You missed me that much?”

“Of course, ” they said once again in unison then paused to glare at one another, “you’re our baby bro, ” said the first one in the row.

“Ophelia, I’m not a baby.”

Warrior seemed to remember that he had brought guests over and decided to introduce the Links to his awaiting sisters who had also just realised their visitors.

Warrior cleared his throat. “So, guys, these are my friends, Link, Link, Link, Link, Link, Link, Link, and Link. We’re in a band, ” he joked.

“The name must’ve been a trend in the 90s, ” Ophelia whispered to her sister.

“Anything else we can call you guys, ” asked one of the triplets.

“Sure, ” Wind chimed in, “call me Wind.”

“Do I want to know why?”

“Alex, that’s rude, ” scolded Janette.

“I’m Legend, ‘cause I’m invincible, ” joked Legend.

“I’m Time”

“I’m Twilight”

“I’m Sky”

“I’m Four”

“At least you’re not the loneliness number.”

“I’m Hyrule”

“After the land you were born in, yes, that makes sense, ” Alexa said then got an elbow to the ribs.

“And I’m Wild”

“Those are some weird names, ” said the last sister, Emilia.

“I’m guessing you know who we are. I mean, we made no secret of it.”

“Yeah, we’re sorted, ” said Legend, sarcastically, “but isn’t there one more we’re missing?”

“Oh yes, but Linkle’s in the backyard. Archery ya know, ” Janette said that last bit to Warrior behind her gloved hand.

“Where are Mother and Father?”

“They’re in Zora’s Domain for their extended anniversary. Don’t ask why they decided to do that. I don’t know, ” Ophelia said.

“Shall we go inside, ” Time interrupted politely.

“Oh, yes, of course. How rude of me, ” Janette apologised.

“Yes, indeed, ” Legend added and got a slap on the head from Twilight.

The group made their way inside to the stunning interior of the house and took seats in the living room just as a young lady returned from the garden carrying archery equipment.

“Linkle, ” Warrior called out excitedly.

“LINK, ” Linkle dashed forward, wrapping her brother in a hug. “Bro, I’ve missed you so much.”

The Links looked on the display with varying expressions; some of surprise, some of disbelief, some of happiness for their friend and the rest in between.

“Me too, sis.”

The pair separated and did some sort of weird, complex handshake that the Links couldn’t follow. “How’s archery class?”

“Never mind that. How’s college?”

“Wait- is no one gonna talk about the fact that Warrior has a twin sister, ” Legend asked in disbelief. “You didn’t think to tell us?”

“Um, no. I didn’t think it was that important to you. Sorry?”

“Sorry? Some double of yours is walking around in some great big house and you didn’t tell us? Think of all the pranks we could have pulled?’

"Dude, she’s a girl, ” said Wild.

“Still! Look at them, ” Legend pointed at the pair in question. “Same face, different hair length.”

“Thanks,” Warrior and Linkle said at the same time.

“See? Same person.”

“Um, we’re triplets, do you think we’re the same person, ” Alexa asked, mildly offended.

“O-of course not, ” Legend conceded. “But my point still stands. A gender-bent Warrior? I could have thought of this much sooner.”

“Dude, calm down.”

“Yeah Legend. We’re not doubles or anything, ” Warrior said, “we were just wombmates, ” Warrior joked about that one vine.

Linkle seemed to catch on and finished his thought. “Oh, my goddesses we were wombmates.”

The twins giggled while the rest of the party groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could’ve done more, but honestly, I’m stumped. I hope you liked this little ficlet.


End file.
